Taming the Rat
by dixie-ixa
Summary: [FINISHED] Can a ring rat stop her wild ways when she falls in love? (Cena-OC) PLEASE read!
1. Chapter 1

Taming the Rat

Author: Dixie

E-Mail : dixieixayahoo.com

Rating: R (language and sexual situations.)

Characters : Three OC's and many superstars.

Disclaimer : I don't own anyone except Jesse, Kelly and Rachel. All others own themselves and Vince owns them as well. I am not making anything off of this story so don't sue, because you won't get much..

Summary: Can a well known ring rat be tamed when she falls in love?

----------------------------------------

Jesse took one last look at herself in the mirror. Her strawberry blonde hair which was streaked with bright orange highlights was messily tied behind her head, but it was made to look good. Her dark blue eyes where highlighted by her smoky eye makeup. Her full lips were glossed with a nice pink pearl. Jesse was causally dressed in a jeans and shirt that showed off her perfectly shaped abs and belly ring. Satisfied that she looked good she left her hotel room and headed to pick up two of her friends who were to join her.

Jesse was a well known ring rat. What is a ring rat you ask? Well it's a person (yes there are guy rats) that stayed after the shows for any wrestler that wanted "company". Jesse was different than any other rat. She was a respected part of the company, without being on the actual pay roll. She is so apart of the company that she has even attended many weddings of the many people she has been with.

Jesse is also unlike the other rats because she will not under any situation be with a married, or serious involved man. Jesse believes in faithfulness and will not destroy it for any woman dating the guy. Many of her friends don't care as long as the guy gets "wants it". Many guys have liked Jesse so much that they have asked to her to be with only them, but she knows what she is and won't try to be anything else. Jesse forgot how to be a girlfriend a long time ago and she accepted that.

-------------------------------------------

Jesse pushed her hair off her shoulder and headed toward the gate. Kelly and Rachel followed her as she said hi to the guard and walked in. Jesse was friends with all of the guards so they gave her a pass and let her in. She had a feeling of who would be wanting her tonight so she headed for the locker rooms, with Kelly and Rachel on her tail. Her friends were not as used to being so accepted as Jesse was. They have only been here for a little over two years and were still learning the ropes. They were starting get around and soon should be on their own.

Jesse stopped in front of a locker room knocking on the door. She put her hands on her hips tapping her foot waiting for the door to open. Finally the door opened and the man she was looking for opened the door.

"Jesse!" Charlie yelled picking her up and whirling her around. After kissing her briefly he set her back on her feet pulling her into the locker room. "I didn't know that you were going to be here tonight." he shut the door after her friends came in.

"Yeah, I got a call from someone that wanted me here." Jesse sat on an empty bench. "So who's in the room?"

"Me, John, Rob and Jamie." he answered sitting next to her. "Who called you?"

Jesse smiled. "You know I can't say."

"Alright, but you know I'll find out." he grinned then stood. "So are you two lovely ladies here for someone as well?"

"No." Kelly answered quietly.

"Great, you'll be with me tonight." Charlie pulled her up into his arms. He kissed her then smiled at Jesse. "You sure know how to pick them Jesse."

"They are not hookers, or my bitches." Jesse laughed as the door opened.

John and Jamie walked in sweaty. "Damn, that was a hard one." Jamie said sitting next to Jesse. "Hey, sexy." he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey, Jamie."

Jamie grabbed a towel and headed toward the shower. Charlie and Kelly left to get some food. Rachel soon left to see if anyone wanted her for the night. Jesse was left alone with John. She walked up to him stopping inches from him.

"So, you called me." she purred.

John smiled and took her in a passionate kiss. "Yea, I did." he growled.

"You know the rules." She waited.

John turned and reached into his bag. He pulled out an extra key card and handed it to her. "Here you go."

Jesse ran one finger down his chest. "I'll see you later." Jesse said and walked out.

John smiled and sat on the bench. Jesse was a special girl. Little did she know that tonight would be the beginning of a new life for her.

-----------------------------------------

Sorry about the ending of the chapter. The best way I can describe what Jesse really is, is to compare her to the movie Almost Famous. The character Kate Hudson plays, is what I am sort of basing Jesse off of. Well let me know if I should go on with the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse walked out of the locker room and ran straight into someone. She stumbled a little but the man caught her. She straightened her self and looked into light green eyes.

"Jesse," Mark said. "It's been a long time." he grinned.

"Well Taker, you were the one that got married."

"Yeah, well you refused to be the girl."  
"Come on Mark, you wouldn't want me forever. Besides Sara is good for you." Jesse smiled.

"Yeah she is. So are you up to your old tricks?"

"Maybe," Jesse grinned. "I was actually going to get something to eat. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course." Mark turned and they started down the hallway.

Mark was Jesse's second superstar that she was with. Up until he met Sara he was also her most frequent. The only thing that set him from her other guys, was that he wanted a friendship with her and she missed that. Most guys were a wham bam thank you mam kind of guy, which she preferred, but she would like to have a conversation with a few of them.

They walked into the catering room and sat with Charlie and Kelly after grabbing something to eat.

"So Jesse are you going to tell me who you are going to see tonight, now?" Charlie asked, his arm tightly around Kelly's shoulders.

"Not a chance." Jesse smiled. "You know that I don't talk about my guys."

"No I wouldn't know because I haven't been one of them yet."

Jesse smiled. Charlie was her only friend here that she hasn't been with. Well of the guys at least. "Just name the place and time." Jesse grinned.

"Naw, because when you have me you won't want another guy." he laughed.

"Hey, now. If I couldn't tame her no one will." Mark joked, poking her in the side.

"Stop." Jesse giggled.

"Did you say more?" Mark smiled.

"Try me Deadman!" Jesse screamed a giggle as he started to tickle her even more.

"So you surrender?" he asked.

"Yes, yes!" Jesse yelled. "Please stop."

Mark stilled his hand. "Say it." he warned jokingly.

"You have my soul." Jesse grinned.

"Dude, I don't think you want her soul." Charlie added smiling.

"Ah," Jesse threw a carrot at him. "You should talk."

Charlie held up his hands in defeat. "Alright I call a truce." He stood and offered Kelly a hand. "We are on our way back to the locker room. I'll see you later."

"Yeah." Jesse said watching them leave. "Do you think he'll ever settle down?"

Mark laughed. "Not if you keep bringing him girls."

"Why does everyone always think that I pimp those girls. They want what I have with the company."

"They'll never have what you have." Mark grinned.

"Hey remember you're married." Jesse poked him in the side.

"Are you telling me that you want more?" He laughed.

"No, no. I think that I am going to leave you before you break me." Jesse smiled as she stood. "Have a good match."

Jenn left Mark in the catering room and decided to head out to the ring. She liked to watch the guys practice before the shows. Tonight was a taped show, so the guys would be practicing a little longer. Jesse would love to become a diva, but she wasn't the diva type. She was medium height, and she didn't have breast implants. That seemed to be a big factor in this company. She wouldn't get them either, it wasn't in her nature to change herself for anyone. Jesse walked through the tunnel and onto the stage. Looking down toward the ring she saw Rachel had hooked up with Danny Basham. Jesse stood on the stage pretending that it was the show and the crowd was chanting for her.

Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist lifting her off the ground whirling her around. When the person put her on the ground she spun around to take a swing at them. That is until she saw that it was Jamie.

"Damn, Jamie you scared the shit out of me." she punched him in the arm.

"Well I couldn't believe that you were really here. I was starting to think that you had retired." he smiled.

"Retire from what? I don't get paid as it is. Besides there are two shows. I can't stay here all the time." Jesse smiled.

"Hey, I'd pay you anytime. So let me guess that you already have someone for tonight?"

"Yeah, that's how I am working now. You have to call me now." she laughed.

"Well honey you better expect a call from me tonight. I want you tomorrow night."

"I'll think about it."

They walked down toward the ring. "So when are you going to get paid to be here?" Jamie asked. He was her biggest pusher to get her a job here.

"When big boobs are more important as personality."

"Come on Jesse, you have nice ones." Jamie smiled.

"Coming from you that doesn't mean much." Jesse laughed. "Are you working tonight?"

"Hell no. I haven't worked in a long time. But I get paid to be here, so here I am."

"It must be nice to get paid to do nothing." Jesse joked.

"Shut up." Jamie said.

They were at the ring now and they headed over to where Rachel was sitting at the announce booth.

"I see you found someone." Jesse said to her as she sat down.

"Yeah, but he's the only one that I have been with." Rachel smiled. "Not that I mind though. I really like him."

"Yeah, maybe you'll get a boyfriend out of it." Jamie popped in.

"Like you need one, right Jamie?" Jesse laughed.

"You are going to get it one of these days Jesse. Just you wait and see. You'll find someone that makes your blood boil and you'll fall in love."

"And you are just waiting for it to be you?" Someone asked above them.

Jesse looked up and saw John standing there. Just looking at him did weird things to her body. This man had an affect on her that she didn't like. Things were always out of her hands when she was with him. If there was any man that she could fall in love with, it would be him.

-------------------------------

Okay I am sorry about the ending there. I just needed to end it somewhere. In this chapter I wanted to get through what Jesse really is to the guys and how well accepted she is. Please tell me what you guys think. Should I keep going with the story?


	3. Chapter 3

_Here is another chapter. I am sorry about how long it took, but I was working on Chasing Fate as well as moving. I hope you like this one._

-----------------------

"Hey John." Jamie said looking up at him.

"Hi. Jesse I need to talk to you about something. Can we go somewhere?" John grinned.

"Actually I wanted to watch the practice." Jesse answered turning her attention toward the ring. "I'll just catch up with you later."

"No, I _really_ need to talk to you." John insisted.

Jesse sighed and stood up. "Alright but make it quick." she followed John to the back. "What did you want?" she asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"I'm going out with the guys tonight." he said.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Well when I go out with the boys I tend to stay out all night. I don't want you to wait for me."

"Are you telling me that you don't want me to come by tonight?" Jesse asked a little annoyed.

"No. I want you to come out with me tonight."

"If I come out with you then I won't go back to your room tonight?"

"Why not?" John asked confused.

Jesse smiled. "Because if I do both, then people will know that it was you that I was with. You know that I don't talk about the people that I have been with, and I won't do it that way either."

"Alright, then I want you to come out with me tonight, and I want you to come to my room tomorrow. That would work right?"

Jesse thought for a moment. She had never spent more than one day at a time with one guy, did she really want to start now? She didn't have any plans for tomorrow and she always had fun with John. "Oh hell why not?"

"I take it that's that is a yes?" John smiled.

"Yes."

John pulled her close to him. "Good, because I don't know how much longer I can wait without you." he gave her a deep kiss. "I'll see you tonight." he walked away.

Jesse turned and saw Charlie smiling. She shook her head and walked over to him. "What are you smiling about?"

"I know who you are seeing tonight." his smile grew.

"No, you _think _you know who I am seeing tonight. It turns out that the guy changed his mind, so I am going with a bunch of guys to a club tonight."

"Sure you are. Why did John say 'I'll see you tonight'? I mean if you aren't seeing him tonight."

Jesse laughed. "Because he is taking me to the club. Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't know. I just wondered why you keep everything such a secret. I mean everyone knows what you do."

Jesse looked down. "I know that everyone knows, but I still like to keep it as private as I can. Who knows I might fall for someone and not want them to know how many people there have been."

"How many have there been?" Charlie asked smiling.

"I can't tell you that." she started walking back toward the ring.

"Come on Jesse it's just a number." he begged.

"Fine, zero." she smiled.

"Ah, that's a lie and you know it. I know that there have been at least two people."

"Who?" she asked confused.

"Mark and Jamie."

"Who doesn't know about them? I mean I was public with Mark and Jamie brags about it all the time."

"So if you don't care about them being known then why still keep quite?"

Jesse stopped and looked at him. "Alright. Look the reason why I have been trying to keep everything on the down is because there is really only two people that I am seeing right now. I think that I might be falling for one of them so I want to be safe."

"It's John isn't it?" Charlie asked softly.

"How did you figure that out?" Jesse asked concerned. Hopefully it wasn't obvious to anyone else.

"Come on once you said that there were really only two people I knew. First off I know that you have been hanging out a lot with John and everyone knows that you are still seeing Jamie."

"Please don't tell anyone." Jesse begged.

"Don't worry honey I won't. So tell me how you got tamed." he smiled.

"Oh no." Jesse defended. "I am not being tamed. I still enjoy sex with different people. It just so happens that I enjoy it more with John."

Charlie smiled. "Jesse, I hate to tell you but you are being tamed. It's okay, you are allowed to fall in love."

"Okay stop right there. I am not falling in love. It's far from that."

"Sorry. Look lets go watch the practice. I have to be there soon anyway."

"Okay and remember not a word." Jesse said as they started to walk again.

Jesse hoped that Charlie would be quiet and not tell anyone. She wished that what she was feeling for John would disappear, but it doesn't look like it will. She'll play along with John for the next couple of nights, then decided if she is falling for him. If she was she would have to decided if she wanted to keep seeing him or never see him again.

------------------------

__

So there is another chapter. I hope you liked this one. I know this story is not as popular as my other ones, but I like writing this one more. PLEASE tell me what you like and what you don't so that I can make it better.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is another chapter. I hope you like this one._

------------------------

Jesse stood and followed Charlie to the dance floor. She has been at the club for about two hours and she was having a great time. Charlie had ended up driving her to the club because John had to stay late for a meeting after the show. John had showed up about twenty minutes ago, but she still hasn't been able to get to him. There were too many girls now around him to even bother. She figured that if he wanted to dance with her, he would make it to her.

As she started dancing with Charlie he leaned close and whispered in her ear. "We are being watched."

Jesse turned and looked at whom he was talking about. John was now watching her from the side of the dance floor. She decided to see how bad he wanted her so she pulled Charlie and started dancing dirty with him.

John watched as Jesse continued to dance with Charlie. He was starting to get slightly annoyed at the way she was trying to play him. Jesse knew that John wanted her to be with him tonight and she hasn't even come over to him yet. Something was up and he wanted to know what it was. It couldn't be all the fans around him, because he knew that Jesse wasn't afraid of them. He decided that he would wait until the end of the song then see what she does.

John didn't have to wait very long because the song ended. But instead of her walking over to him, she walked with Charlie back to the VIP room. Pissed off John walked away from the adoring fans and followed them into the room. Once in there he noticed that Rene, Mark J., Jackie, Dawn and a couple of jobbers were also in there. He waited until Jesse and Charlie sat down then he walked over to her and sat next to her.

"I thought you wanted to be with me tonight?" John whispered in her ear.

Jesse looked at him. She smiled and downed her drink. "I didn't come here to be with anyone. You seemed busy and I wanted to dance." she smiled.

"Well, come dance with me then." John stood and took her hand.

Jesse followed John out of the small room and down the five stairs to the dance floor. Jesse stood slightly away from him and started dancing. John stood there and smiled at her for a moment. Then he took a hold of her hips and pulled her close to him until there was no free space between them.

Jesse felt her breath hitch as he started to grinded his hips to hers. She tried to keep cool, but the contact was driving her crazy.

John smiled as he saw what effect he was having on her. He pulled her just a little closer and now it was like they were one person. "See what I can make you do?" he whispered.

Jesse couldn't answer him because she was too caught up in the movement he was setting.

"Admit it Jesse, no one can make you feel the same way I do."

"Yes," was all she was able to manage. She had to move away from him or she would say something she would regret.

Once the song ended she took all her strength and push away from him. Jesse walked as fast as she could out of the club. She walked a few feet then she sat down on the curb. A moment later John joined her.

"Are you okay? Did I do something you didn't like?" he asked.

"No you didn't do anything. I am just." she stopped before she said anything else.

"You're just what?" John asked concerned. He didn't think that she would react this way. They have danced that way many times before and she always wanted more.

"Nothing. Sorry, it was just too stuffy in there. I'll be fine in a minute."

"I don't think that it's going to be any better in there in a minute. Come on I will take you back to the hotel." John stood.

Jesse looked up at him. "I said I wasn't going to go back with you."

John shook his head. "I didn't say _my_ hotel." John picked her up standing her on her feet.

"John, I really don't need a ride to the hotel. I can mange."

"Good then you can come on a walk with me." he dragged her along toward his car.

Once inside the car Jesse spoke. "John I really want to go back to the club."

"Will you just stop fussing. You told me that I could have you tonight."

"I'm not in the mood for sex." Jesse fumed. Why did it always have to be just about sex with them? Maybe she wanted to have a conversation with him.

"Who said anything about having sex tonight. That's gonna happen tomorrow. I just wanted to take a walk. I mean I have been sleeping with you for almost a year and yet I don't even know anything about you."

"That's the way I like it." Jesse lied. Truth was she was afraid to get to know him any better than she already did because then her feelings would deepen.

"Fine then you can walk quietly and I will talk." John stopped the car in front of a small park.

"Fine." Jesse stated as she got out of the car. She started walking away from the car without John. She didn't know why she was getting pissed at him, but she was.

"Hey wait up!" John yelled after her.

John caught up to her and pulled her to a stop. Before Jesse could say anything he kissed her. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it took her breath away. "Have you calmed down yet?" he asked pressing his forehead to hers.

"No." she pouted, hoping he would kiss her again. No matter how pissed she was just a single kiss or touch from him made her feel better.

As she hoped John kissed her again this time pulling her closer to him. "Better?" he asked.

"Mmm." was all she could get out. There was something about the way that he kissed her that made her forget everything she was thinking about.

"Good, now lets take a walk." he said pulling her along.

--------------------

__

Okay that's it for now. I hope to have the next chapter up in a day or two. Maybe even by later tonight. Well PLEASE review I love knowing what you guy think.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here I am with another chapter. I hope you all like this one. It will explain more about why Jesse is the way she is. Some facts won't fit with the real lives of the Superstars, but that's why it's fiction._

----------------------------------------------------

"Jesse do you want to sit down?" John asked as they walked on the beach.

"Sure." she said sitting down.

"Is there something wrong. You aren't talkative." John asked sitting down next to her.

"I was jut thinking about something that you said tonight." Jesse looked away.

"What did I say?" John asked turning her face to look at him.

"That you wanted to get to know me better."

John smiled. "That's making you think? I didn't mean to make you think." he laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that." she smiled. "It's just that no one has ever wanted to really get to know me. Well at least not since Mark."

John sighed. "I meant it Jesse. I want to get to know you."

"Well what do you want to know?"

"What do you want to tell me?" he smiled.

"John there is a lot that I can tell you, but I won't. Just tell me what you want to know."

"I just want to know what a friend would know. Like your family and friends, and where you got to be where you are now."

"You want to know who I have been with?" she smiled.

"Jesse, I want to know everything that you want to tell me. You could start with your real name."

"Alright. My name is Jessica Ann Knightly."

"How old are you?"

"Why? Are you worried that I am not old enough?" she smiled. "I'm twenty five."

"What about your family?"

"It was just me and four sisters. I know that you have four brothers, so I always thought that was cool." she smiled. "My mom left us when I was seven, so we lived with my dad. I moved out at sixteen and lived with my boyfriend at the time."

"What happened to him?"

Jesse looked down. "He decided that he wanted to screw someone older so he told me to leave. I got my own place downtown. It was a shit hole, but it was my own."

"Did you finish school?"

"Yeah and I even went to college. Who would have thought about that?" she smiled.

"Alright smart ass." he pulled her close to him. "What did you major in?"

"Criminal Justice. I wanted to be like Jody Foster in Silence of the Lambs."

"Really? I would have never thought of you like that. So how did you get into what you are doing now?"

Jesse smiled. She leaned over and gave him a passionate kiss. "Are you sure that you want to keep talking?" she tried.

John kissed her back laying her on the ground and moving on top of her. "No, I think that we have done enough talking." John kissed her again pushing her into the ground.

-------------------------------------------------

Jesse rolled over onto her stomach. She knew that she was in John's room, but she didn't care who knew about it. Last night was the single best night that she had ever had. She moved her head so that she could see John sleeping next to her. She was amazed that he hadn't fallen asleep earlier.

Slowly John's eyes started to open and he looked into her eyes. "Mmm, good morning." he smiled.

Jesse moved so that she was on her side facing him. She put a hand on his head. "Did you sleep well?" she smiled playing with what little hair he had.

"After all the exercise we had last night?" he pulled her to him. "I can't believe that I am up soo soon." he kissed her.

"I should be going." Jesse said as she started to sit up.

"Why do you have to go so soon? I thought we were getting somewhere?" John looked a little hurt.

Jesse stood and searched for her clothes. "I thought I told you everything that you wanted to know?"

"Hell no." John stood. "There is a lot more that I want to know."

Jesse turned to look at John, who was standing next to the bed still naked. Her heart skipped a beat. He was the perfect male specimen. "What else did you want to know?" she barely got out.

John pulled on some boxers and walked over to him. "How did a girl like you get involved in a situation like this. I mean sleeping with different wrestlers?"

Jesse pulled on a shirt and sat down. "You aren't going to get over that are you?" she asked.

"No, I really want to know." John sat next to her.

"I have never told anyone this before."

"I won't tell anyone. You can trust me."

Jesse took in a deep breath. "I was always a big fan of wrestling. I love watching Shawn Michael's wrestler, he was always my favorite. Me and a friend scored back stage passes to a show from a contest. We couldn't go many places, but we were able to get to the catering room. That's where I ran into him, literally. We started talking and he asked me to go to a club later that night. One thing lead to another and I woke up in his room."

"You were with Shawn?" John asked a little surprised.

"Yeah, but it was only a couple of times. I was with him until I met Mark."

"Oh yeah. Tell me about that."

Jesse looked down. "Once Shawn introduced me to Mark it was over between Shawn and I. Mark convinced me to travel with him, and since I didn't have a job I cared about, I did. We were together for over four years. He was my boyfriend you could say. Mark feel in love with me and he asked me to marry him."

"He did? Why didn't you say yes?" John was in total shock. He never knew that things were so serious between them.

"I was scared. I was used to being treated like shit and that's how Shawn treated me. I was only an easy lay and I accepted that. When I found out that he was in love with me it freaked me out. I said no because I couldn't be a wife to someone. It's just not who I am."

"So what happened after that?"

"He met Sara and they got married. I knew that I wasn't meant to be with him so it was the right decision. After him I took a year or so off and I stayed away from the company. That's when I came up with the rules that everyone knows now. That way no one falls in love with me."

"Why do you keep who you have been with such a secret?"

"Well if I ever fall in love, the man won't know what a whore I really am." Jesse looked down.

"Jesse you aren't a whore. You just enjoy sex. Everyone does and it's not something that you should be ashamed of."

"I know, but it's who I am. I have forgotten how to be a girlfriend a long time ago." Jesse paused. "Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

John smiled "I want to know what it is going to take to get you to stay with me."

----------------------------------------

__

Well that's it for now. I hope you liked it. PLEASE review the story. I love getting comments.


	6. Chapter 6

__

Here is another chapter. I hope you like it.

A/N: Just a little note, in previous chapters I stated that the show Jesse went to was a taped show, but that was not true. In this chapter it's a taped show.

-----------------------------------

Jesse couldn't believe what she was hearing. "John, what are you asking me?"

John smiled. "I am asking what it would take for you to only be with me."

"I just told you that I wouldn't be a girlfriend to anyone. I don't remember how." Jesse was really confused.

"It's not like you would be my girlfriend. I just don't want you to have sex with anyone but me. At least for a while."

"That's a girlfriend." Jesse stated.

"No, not really. You don't have to be public with me." John pulled her to him. "I just want to have you with me. Let me teach you how to be a girlfriend again."

"You've been a girlfriend to a lot of people?" Jesse smiled.

"Smart ass." John grabbed her and gave her a kiss. "What do you say?" he asked huskily.

"John, I don't know." Jesse said trying to catch her breath.

"Don't you want to settle down? I don't care if you stay with me after or not. I just want to help."

"What's in it for you?" Jesse asked as it dawned on her.

John grinned. "I get to have a lot more sex with you."

"I don't think so John." Jesse shook her head. "It's just not something that I want right now."

John nodded. He wasn't going to push her. "Okay, but do I still get you tonight?"

"Yes, but only because I made the agreement last night. I will be leaving tomorrow." Jesse walked into the bathroom to finish getting ready and to get away from John.

She wanted to say yes to him, she really did. The only problem is that she didn't want him to get hurt when he realized that she couldn't be a girlfriend. After tonight she planned on staying away from him for a while. Maybe she would go back over to Raw and spend some time with Shane and Randy. Or maybe she would even take sometime off all together and go an a little vacation. Yeah that's what she needed a vacation.

__

Later that night.......

John talked Jesse into coming to the arena with him that night. They had to travel from Fort Myers to Miami which took less than two hours. They whole way there not many words were spoken, because John was trying to think of ways to get Jesse to agree to be with him. Over the last few months he has started get a real attraction for her. He knew that deep down she would be an amazing girlfriend if she would only let go of her past. John thought that maybe she liked having sex with different people, but that wasn't the case as he learned from talking to Jamie and Randy. It was more like she was sleeping with them, just because they wanted her to. John knew that it was not the case when she was with him. Jesse was always happy when they were being together and it never seemed like she was only doing it because he wanted it. Jesse really enjoyed it. That was his whole reason why he wanted to help her realize that she could commit to one person.

"John," Jesse said taking him from his thoughts.

"Yes honey." John said looking at the road still.

"Are you mad at me?" Jesse asked softly as if she was almost afraid of him.

"No, why would you think something like that?" John took a slight glance at her.

"You haven't said anything to me since I said that I couldn't let you teach me."

"No I am not mad at you. I'm just thinking."

"Oh, what are you thinking about?"

"My match tonight." John lied.

"Who are you facing?" Jesse asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Since when do you care about wrestling?"

"I told you that I was a huge fan." Jesse smiled. "Look if you don't want to talk then you should just tell me."

"We're here." John pointed toward the building they had stopped in front of.

"Oh okay." Jesse got out of the car and waited for John to get out. Once he got out she spoke. "Do you want me to wait for you to go back to the hotel?"

John walked around to the back of the car and took out his bags. "Isn't that against your rules?"

"John." Jesse said walking over to him. She took his bags out of his hands and took a hold of his hands. "I'm sorry for not saying what you wanted me to say this morning. Maybe if you are this pissed off, then I should not see you tonight."

John looked at her. He didn't mean to sound the way he was sounded but he really didn't know what to say. She didn't want to learn to be a girlfriend, but she still wanted to sleep with him. It was driving him crazy. "I'm sorry, but I think that maybe I need a little while to think. I want you to meet me anyway."

"Okay, I'll be out here a little after the show." Jesse said walking away. She wasn't sure what was going on, but hopefully John would be okay after the show.

Jesse said hi to the security guard and walked inside. She decided that she would go to the catering room to get something to eat. She didn't know if Kelly or Rachel would be here so she would probably have to get a hold of Charlie. Jesse turned the corner and she saw that Charlie was already in the catering room.

"Well look who decided to come." Charlie said as she sat down.

"I got held up this morning." Jesse smiled and reached over to take half of his sandwich off his plate.

"Hey." he went to take the sandwich but she already had it in her mouth. "Who did you come with?"

"John had left late so he offered to give me a ride." Jesse said lowering her head. She didn't know why she suddenly felt sad.

"I told you that it was him that you were with last night." Charlie smiled brightly. He was proud of himself that he found it out.

Jesse looked at him. There was no use in lying to him. "Yeah, but now he wants me to be his girlfriend."

"What?" Charlie was shocked.

"He said that he knew that I would want to settle down and he wanted me to learn how to be a girlfriend again. He wanted to teach me."

"What makes him think that you don't know already?"

"I told him that I didn't know how." Jesse looked away to make sure that no one else was listening to them.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him no." she said softly.

Charlie moved a little closer to her. "Why do I have a feeling that it was the wrong thing to say?"

"I like him I really do, but I can't be tied down. I haven't in over six years and I don't think that I can operate like that anymore."

Charlie took in a deep breath. "Jesse I think that this might be what you need. I can see it when you talk about him that you like him. Why don't you give it a try." he smiled. "At least you'll get a lot of sex."

Jesse laughed. "I don't know."

"Well just think about it. No wait screw him and come spend the night with me." Charlie smiled.

"I can't do that. I like being friends with you. If you would have only jumped me that first night like I wanted to. But no you had to talk." she smiled.

"Well I am so sorry." he laughed. "Come on lets get out of here. I want to see if I can find Kelly."

"Alright." Jesse walked with John out of the room.

After John had his match he was getting ready to head back to the locker room. He had not seen Jesse since they arrived, but he hoped that she would be waiting for him after the show. He turned the corner and saw that Jesse was waiting at his door. Confused he walked toward her slowly. Before he could say anything she walked to him and pushed him against the wall and gave him a passionate kiss.

-------------------------

__

Well that is it for this chapter. I hope you liked it. I have finally decided where I want the story to go so I should be writing a lot more soon. PLEASE tell me what you thought.


	7. Chatper 7

John stood there kissing her back before he realized what he was doing. He slightly pushed her away, but not far enough to break contact.

"Why did you stop?" Jesse asked without opening her eyes.

"I was just wondering what you were doing." John said softly.

"Can't we just kiss for a while?" she asked opening her eyes.

"Because you have a habit of doing that to get out of talking." John smiled.

"I like kissing you." she laid a soft kiss on his lips. "I thought you liked it too." she pouted.

"Don't do that." he said which only made her pout more. "Come on Jes." When she didn't give in he gave up. "Alright, you know that I love kissing you. I just want to know why you are doing it in the hallway."

Jesse slipped out of the grasp that John had her in. "You asked me this morning if I wanted to have you teach me on how to be a girlfriend."

"Yeah, what about it? You said no." John went to hold her again.

Jesse let him. "Well I thought about it and I decided that I would give it a try." she smiled.

"Are you serious?" John almost exploded.

"Did I stutter? Yes I want you to teach me."

"You understand that you will have to be public with me?" John wanted to make sure.

"Did I not kiss you openly in the hallway?" she smiled. "Now if you don't mind I want to go back to the hotel."

"Oh hell yeah!" John exclaimed pulling her into the locker room to get his stuff.

----------------------------------------------

__

One week later....

John walked into the arena with Jesse at his side. He smiled as he slipped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Jesse came home with him after the show last week and spent the week learning some girlfriend things. They still have a long way, but he is hopeful. Just having her around to kiss and hold was enough for him.

They walked to his locker room.

"I'm going to walk around." Jesse said giving him a light kiss.

"Alright come back here toward the start of the show, okay?"

"Of course." Jesse winked and walked away shaking her hips for added effect.

Jenn was happy with the way things were going. At first some of the things that John was telling her she needed to feel or do seemed stupid, but now she understood. John took her to a club last night and while he was dancing with a fan she started to get a little jealous. It shocked her because she has never felt that way before. Later she expressed the feelings to John and he told her that it was normal and not to worry because he wouldn't be with anyone else while he was teaching her. Jesse still feels a little weird about only being with John, but the fact that it's the only man to make her want to settle down makes up for it.

"Jesse!" Charlie yelled. Jesse waited up for him. "You won't believe what happened to me this weekend."

Jesse looked at him. "What?" she asked a little nervous.

"Kelly and I settled down." Charlie beamed.

"Kelly?" Jesse thought. Then it hit her. "My friend Kelly?"

"Yeah. She came home with me this weekend and well.."

"Damn that's too bad. I was just looking for you because I came to my senses and decided to get with you." Jesse grinned.

"Oh, it's not too bad. I told Kelly that if you ever wanted to be with me then I could and she couldn't be mad."

"Damn." Jesse said.

"So what happened to you this weekend? I saw you walking in with John."

Jesse smiled. "I took your advice and he is teaching me."

"I take it that it's going good?"

"Yeah, but I still don't feel right. There is something wrong. It's almost like it was when I was with Mark. I just don't want John to get all attached."

Charlie was a little taken back. "What do you mean it's like it was with Mark?"

"Mark got too involved. He asked me to marry him once. We didn't last too long after that."

"You don't think that John could be the one that you settle down with? I mean you are not sleeping with anyone anymore are you?"

Jesse shook her head. "No, but I don't know. I just don't want to me tied down just yet."

Charlie nodded over her shoulder and a second later she felt two muscular arms go around her waist. Jesse didn't have to turn around to know that it was John.

"Hey John." Charlie said.

"Hey." John lowered his lips to Jesse's neck. After laying a kiss there he spoke. "Jesse the show's going to start in two hours do you want to head back to the hotel or stay here?"

"I think that I'll stay tonight. To make sure that Charlie doesn't cheat on Kelly." she grinned not looking at John.

"Okay baby." John kissed her neck again. "Let's head back to the locker room to get a drink."

"Alright. I'll see you later." she said to Charlie and headed down the hall arm and arm with John.

Charlie watched her go. He knew that deep down Jesse was falling for John, and she wouldn't admit it. He hoped for John's heart that she would before it was too late.

-----------------------------------

__

Sorry for the long lack of updating. I have had major writers block on this story. I know it was a lame chapter and in the next one I promise to have more heat and drama in it. Until then please tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry about the lack of updating. It goes that way when you work forever and an hour. Here is another chapter that I am writing waiting for my mother to call me. I hope ya'll like it._

-------------------------------------

Jesse walked down the hall of the hotel. She had just left John after an incredible bout of lovemaking. Things between them just kept getting better and better. Jesse was starting to get the hang of being a girlfriend so she might not need John to teach her anymore.

As she walked down the hall she noticed that there was yelling coming from a room. Normally she wouldn't stop to listen, but she thought she knew the voice. Jesse leaned in and listened a little more. The voice seemed to be coming from Mark. Without thinking she knocked on the door.

A second later the door opened and Jesse wished she never knocked. "What?" he barked. Then he noticed it was Jesse and he calmed down a little. "I'm sorry Jesse, I thought it was Sara again."

"I heard you yelling and I wanted to know if you needed someone to talk to." She said almost afraid of him.

"Not unless you want to hear about how my wife is a whore." Mark glared down the hall. He really never wanted to see Sara again.

Jesse nodded and slipped past Mark walking into his room. John would just have to wait for his candy; Mark needed her right now. After Mark shut the door he sat with her on the bed.

"Where's Cena? I don't want you to get into trouble." Mark said sarcastically.

"He's in bed, but it doesn't matter because we are really not going out." Jesse looked at Mark. "He's just teaching me." She paused. "Spill."

"I caught Sara sleeping with a road crew guy. I don't understand why she would do that." Mark hung his head.

Jesse knew then that he was opening up. She would have to handle him carefully now. "I'm sorry Mark. I don't know why she would either. You are the perfect husband." She said softly.

Mark looked into her eyes. "If I am such the perfect husband then why didn't you marry me?" he asked.

Jesse was taken aback a little by the question. She wasn't thinking like that when she said those words. "Mark we are very different people."

"Yeah take the easy way out. Jesse do you know why I married Sara so soon?" Mark asked.

Again Jesse didn't know what to say. "Because you loved her?" she asked.

Mark laughed. "No, because you wouldn't so I went to the next person." Mark took her hands and turned to her. "Jesse what I am telling you is that if you didn't want to marry me, I wanted to find someone who would to make you jealous. But it never worked. You were the only person that I loved enough to want to marry." Mark sighed.

Before Jesse knew what she was doing she leaned up and gave Mark a gentle kiss. Mark wasn't about to let her go. He quickly held her head in place as he moved her toward the center of the bed. Jesse knew that this was wrong and that she should stop it, but being with Mark again sounded so good. And besides her and John weren't a real couple.

"Jesse, I want you." Mark said giving her another kiss. He moved his hand under her shirt caressing a breast as he spoke. He knew what he was doing and he wanted to make her stay.

"Okay" was all she managed to get out because Mark had moved his hand between her legs making her moan. He moved so that he was lying on top of her now removing her clothes all the while pleasing her. Once she was completely naked her looked at her.

_Damn what the hell did I let go?_ He asked himself. "You are so beautiful." He said leaning back down for a kiss. Then he stood to shed his clothes reviling his huge member. Jesse gulped as she remembered just how big he really was.

Not bothering with a condom he crawled up the bed and quickly entered her. They both moaned at how great it felt to be together again. Mark didn't waste anytime moving in and out of her; making them both come hard and fast.

After everything was over Jesse gathered her clothes and got dressed. "Where are you going?" Mark asked not bothering to look up from the bed.

" I have to get back." Was all she said walking out the door. Jesse felt so low, walking about to the room that she shared with John. How could she face him, or even touch him again. Sure they weren't a real couple, but she felt as if they sort of were. She stood in front of door for a moment before walking in. Jesse found that John was sleeping already and she sighed again, glad that she would have the whole night before she had to tell him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Alright there you go. I said that there would be more heat, but I didn't say where from. This is the first time that I have written a love scene so please be kind. I hope that I can have another chapter up soon. But you'll just have to tell me what you think of this one so far._


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright, here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jesse woke up early the next morning to go to the gym. John was still sleeping and she needed time to think about how she was going to tell him. Even though her head told her not to say anything she knew that a real girlfriend would tell the man, no matter what came from it. Then again a real girlfriend would not cheat on her man. Jesse just didn't know what to do.

After working out for about two hours, she headed to the small diner to grab a bite to eat before walking back to the room. She sat down and looked at the menu on the table. Jesse decided that she only wanted one pancake and a small glass of orange juice. Jesse could barely get that down without gagging. She was just too nervous to eat anything.

As she sat there for a minute she noticed that Charlie had come into the diner. Kelly was not with him though. Jesse motioned for him to sit with her.

"Hey sexy." He said sitting down.

"Hi." Was all she said.

"Is there something wrong?" Charlie asked picking up and it right away.

"Yeah you could say that. I did something really bad last night and I don't know how I am going to tell John." Jesse hung her head.

"Hey," Charlie said picking her head up. "Whatever it is that you did, I am sure that he can forgive you." He smiled.

"Not after what I did."

"Honey I am sure that it wasn't that bad."

"I slept with Mark." She whispered.

Charlie was shocked. He wasn't expecting her to say something like that. "What?" was all her could ask.

"I was heading to get some snacks from the machines when I heard him yelling. I knocked and he let me in. After telling me that he caught Sara cheating on him, I didn't know what to do. Then one thing lead to another and … well you know." Jesse looked away again.

"And you haven't told John yet?"

"NO!" Jesse said. "I don't know how, or if I even should. I mean it's not like we are a real couple, but I feel so horrible and I don't want to hurt him."

"I think that there is more to this than you are telling me. I don't want to pry, but I think that you like him more than you are willing to admit. I think that you should tell him, but it's your decision."

Jesse and Charlie ate their breakfast in silence. Jesse knew that Charlie was right and that she really liked John. Could she find a way to tell him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks later……

John was walking down the hall of the arena that SmackDown was taping in. He hadn't seen Jesse since they arrived and she went to use the bathroom. That was two hours ago and he was starting to get worried. He turned the corner and ran into Mark.

"Watch it boy." Mark growled. "Oh it's you." He said noticing that it was John he ran into.

John shook his head and started to walk away. Mark had been in a bad mood since he split with Sara. There was no use in talking to him anymore.

"You better keep an eye on your girl Cena!" Mark yelled after him.

John stopped dead in his tracks and looked back to Mark. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked walking slowly back to him.

"Jesse, you might want to keep an eye on her." Mark smiled. He sure would keep an eye on her.

"What are you talking about?" John was still confused.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Mark smiled bigger. Maybe she would come back to him easier. "She was with me a couple of weeks ago."

"What do you mean 'with you'?" John was getting a little annoyed with him now.

Mark got right up in John's face. "She was _'with'_ me. Think about it." He said then left John standing there.

John didn't know what to think. Mark couldn't mean that Jesse had sex with him, because she was with John every night. Then it dawned on him. That one night she left to get him candy and didn't come back right away. He had to find Jesse right now to get this all straightened out. If she really did sleep with Mark, then everything that he had been teaching her went right out the window. John didn't know whether to be pissed or hurt that she would do something like that. Right now all he wanted to do was find her and get some answers.

John turned the corner and saw Charlie and Kelly standing there. "Have you guys seen Jesse?" he asked.

"Yeah she's in there." Kelly answered pointing to the bathroom next to them.

"Anyone else in there?" John asked.

"Not that I know of." Kelly started. "John you can't –" She said as he walked through the door.

"Jesse!" John yelled. Then he noticed that she was sitting on the floor.

Jesse had her knees bent up to the chest and she had she arms around them. She laid her head against her knees. "Yeah." She said softly not looking at him. She already knew that he knew about her and Mark and she didn't want to fight.

"Jesse what the hell are you doing?" he asked looking down at her.

"Just sitting here." She answered just a soft as before.

"Is it true about you and Mark?" he asked not wanting to waste anymore time. When all Jesse did was look away he knew the answer. "What the hell? I thought that we were going to try to be a couple?" John walked over to her. He sat down next to her as his steam ran out. "I don't know what to do? I mean I really like you. Hell I think that I may be falling in love with you."

Jesse looked at him. "John," she started to tear up. "I'm sorry."

"Jesse, what made you do it? Am I not enough for you?" John asked softly now seeing her cry.

"I don't know. John please don't be mad at me." She looked away.

John closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He didn't know what to do. He had everything invested in this relationship with her, even though they never agreed to be a couple. He knew that he wasn't falling in love with her, he was already there. _How could I blame her when it's all that she has ever known. Mark should be the one that I am pissed at._ He thought, then he looked at her. Jesse still hadn't looked at him. No, he wouldn't let her go, he loved her too much.

"Baby, it's okay. I 'm not mad at you." He said. Jesse turned to look at him. After a second she started to cry even more. "Jes, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no, who didn't see that coming? Well there is another chapter so please tell me what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay I am back with another chapter. I have to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I don't think I have gotten so many reviews for only one chapter. So anyway on to the chapter, and I hope you like it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse walked around her home wondering what she could do. It has been a week since she told John that she was pregnant, but she hasn't seen much of him since that day. Jesse, Mark and John had gone for a paternity test a couple of days ago and should be getting the results soon. Jesse knew that things between her and John were over, but she still wanted to talk to him about the baby. It could very well be his, and she was hoping that it was.

Jesse was walking to the kitchen when she heard a knock on her door. _If it's Mark again I am going to kill him._ She thought as she headed toward the door. Jesse opened the door to see Charlie and Kelly standing there. "Hi guys."

"We came to see the mother to be." Kelly said hugging her.

Charlie was next to give her a hug. "Surprise." He said walking in.

They all sat down in the living room. "Are you guys thirsty?" Jesse asked.

"No, I'm fine." Kelly said.

"I'll have one." Charlie answered walking with Jesse to the kitchen to get a drink. "Has he called yet?" he asked.

Jesse shook her head. "No, Charlie I am getting really worried."

"Honey he will call you. I know John will do the right thing."

"But what if he doesn't?" Jesse started to tear up. "I don't know what I am going to do if he never talks to me again."

Charlie took her in his arms as she cried on his shoulder. "Have you figured out that you are in love with him yet?"

"What?" Jesse asked not moving her head.

"Come on Jes, we all can see it. You're in love with him."

Jesse was silent for a minute. She knew that Charlie was right. From the moment that she was first with John, he was the only person that she wanted to be with. "I am."

"Now was that so hard to say. I know he feels the same way about you."

"What am I going to do?" Jesse asked moving her head now.

"You'll have to wait until he comes to you." Charlie said, as there was another knock on the door. They heard Kelly get the door.

"Hey John." She said.

Jesse and Charlie looked at each other before walking to the living room where John and Kelly were standing. Jesse looked at John with teary eyes as he walked over to her. Without saying a word her grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Charlie and Kelly took that as their cue to leave.

Jesse didn't know what hit her as she stood there kissing John. All she knew is that she never wanted to let him go. John pulled away after a few minutes to get some air. He looked down at Jesse and smiled. Her lips were red and swollen from the kisses and she had her eyes closed. John kissed her nose and pulled her to him, never wanting to let her go.

"Jesse, I am sorry for the way I have been acting." He said.

"I'm the one that should be sorry. I never really wanted to be with Mark, but it just happened." Jesse started to tear again. "Damn these hormones." She said.

John laughed. "It's alright baby. Come on lets sit down so we can talk." Once they were seated side by side John spoke. "Jesse I want you to know that I will be here for you and the baby. Whether it's mine or not." John looked deeply into her eyes. "Jesse, I love you." Jesse started to cry again. "Baby, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said hugging her.

"No, it's just that I love you to." She said kissing him.

John knew that he should stop, but before he knew what was going on he had her laying on the couch half undressed. "Baby, I want you." He said softly in her neck.

"I want you too." Was all she needed to say as John picked her up and carried her toward the bedroom.

John laid her on the center of the bed as he started to remove the rest of her clothes. She wasn't showing yet, but she was glowing. He went to suck on one of the breast.

"John," Jesse said moving his head away. "They're a little sore."

"Sorry." He said as he stood to shed the rest of his clothes.

Jesse smiled as she gazed upon John's naked body. He was just a little smaller than Mark, but when she was with John it didn't compare to anything else. She didn't realize how badly she wanted him, until he was standing there in front of her.

"I guess I don't need to bother with anything now." John smiled.

"Just get over here." Jesse answered.

John laughed as he crawled back into bed with her. He laid on his side holding her for a minute. "I think that you should be on top. I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

Jesse answered by pulling him on top of her. "It's okay I promise." She said kissing him.

John didn't waste any time entering her. He wanted to do a little foreplay, but the need to be with her was a little too over whelming. "Let me know if I hurt you." He said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Jesse woke up staring into John's blue eyes. She smiled and laid a soft kiss on his nose. "Good morning." She said.

"Mmm." Was the only answer she got from him.

"How long have you been watching me?" she asked turning her back to him. John wrapped his arms around her pulling her flush to him.

"I guess about ten minutes or so." He answered nuzzling her neck.

"That's kind of creepy." Jesse laughed. She missed this kind of banter between them.

"Mmm." John answered kissing her neck now. "I'm glad that you finally woke up."

"Well after last nights activity I am surprised that you are up so early."

John rolled her onto her back. "I am 'up' in more ways than you know." He grinned.

Jesse smiled as she pushed him on his back now, not seeing that he was already on the edge, so he fell off the bed hitting the floor with a hard thud. Jesse started laughing. "See that's what you get for being a perv so early in the morning." She said still laughing. John stood and looked down at her. He grabbed her feet and started to pull her off the bed when the phone rang. "John the phone!" she yelled.

"They'll leave a message." He said pulling her almost off the bed. He stopped when her butt came to the edge. John looked down at her and grinned as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "See what you get when you laugh at me so early in the morning?" he smiled as he started to enter her.

Meanwhile in the living room the person who called was leaving a message. "Ms. Taylor this is Doctor Hoenicke's office calling. We have the results of the paternity test that you requested. The father of your baby is…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this is where I leave you on this chapter. I hope you all liked it. I have a lot more drama to come and possible a lot more chapters as well. Please let me know what you think. My roommate is also prehnant so I will try to write the things that Jesse is going through, by what my roommate is going through.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about where I left the last chapter. I hope that you like this chapter.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Ms. Taylor this is Doctor Hoenicke's office calling. We have the results of the paternity test that you requested. The father of your baby is Mr. Calloway."_ The message played over and over again in John's head. The baby wasn't his and he didn't know what to think now. After they finished in the bedroom, they walked into the kitchen and Jesse played the message. Now he was sitting in the living room thinking of what he could say. John honestly thought that the baby would be his.

"John, I think that you should leave." Jesse said out of the blue.

John looked blankly at her. "Why?" he asked confused.

"I don't want to hear anything hurtful." Jesse looked away. "I understand if you want nothing to do with me or the baby, but I am going to keep it."

John moved off the couch and kneeled in front of her. "Jesse I don't want to leave. I told you that I would stick by you no matter whose the baby dad is." John took her head in his hands. "I just need a minute to process this."

Jesse smiled. "I want you to leave." She said.

"Jesse, I am not leaving you alone. You wouldn't make me leave if it was my baby." Jesse nodded and John sat next to her. "We just have to figure out what we are going to do."

"I know what I am going to do. I have to tell Mark. I mean that it is his baby."

"I know baby. I also know what kind of man he is and he will want to be a part of the baby's life. He might even want you to be with him now." John hung his head.

"That doesn't mean that I am going to be with him. John I love you." Jesse took his head in her hands. "You are the man that I want to be with." She smiled.

John kissed her. He could not believe how much he loved this woman. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. "I love you too." He said before taking her into a breath-taking kiss.

--------------------------------------------------

Jesse took in a deep breath before she knocked on Mark's locker room door. She knew that she had to do this, but she wasn't sure what he would say. She knocked on the door and it was soon answered.

"Sara, hi." Jesse said shocked.

"Hi Jesse." Sara said.

"Is Mark here?" Jesse asked unsure of what Sara was doing here.

"Yeah let me get him." Sara smiled and walked away from the door.

Jesse stood there waiting only a second until Mark showed up at the door. When he saw Jesse he stepped out of the room and shut the door. "You and Sara get back together?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, what did you need to tell me?"

"I got the paternity test results back." Jesse said softly. "You are the father."

"What are you serious?" he asked.

"Yes, do you think that I would lie about something like this?" Jesse said a little louder.

Mark looked around and ushered her to an empty room. "Jesse what are you going to do? I mean Sara and I just got back together. I can't tell her that you are carrying my child. It would ruin everything."

"I am going to keep the baby. John said that he would be there for me no matter whose baby it was. I don't want anything from you. I just wanted you to know." Jesse started to walk away.

Mark pulled her back to him. "Jesse, I am sorry for what happened and what came out of it. I was angry with Sara and with our history." Mark paused. "I'm sorry." He said. "If you want me to be apart of the baby's life I will, but it will not know me as his father."

"Don't worry about it Mark. My baby will have a father and it's not going to be you."

"I will help you out with anything that he baby needs. If you ever need any amount of money don't be afraid to tell me."

Jesse smiled. "Mark, it's okay I promise. You'll never hear another word about our child."

Mark felt like a total creep. He slept with Jesse knowing that he wasn't wearing anything and now that she was having his child he was treating her like a mistake. Jesse wasn't a mistake he needed to keep away, she was the best thing that ever happened to him. "Our baby." He said low. "No, I am not going to act like this. I have to tell Sara and I want to be apart of the baby's life."

"No it's okay." She said softly. "You don't have to tell Sara. I don't want you to ruin anything. I know how much you love her."

"Jesse, you know why I married her. You are the only one that I have ever loved." Mark moved closer to her. "That's why _we_ are having this baby."

"Mark, I love John. We are going to be a family." She said hitting Mark deep down.

Mark shook his head and walked out the door, he would not lose her to John. Not after finding out that the baby is his. Now he just needed a plan to make her want him again.

----------------------------------------------------

Okay this is where I end the chapter. I know that it was not the best one, but I tried. I have to get to work now so please let me know what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

__

_Here is another chapter. I hope that you like it._

* * *

__Jesse walked around John's house try to make herself at home. John insisted that since they would be raising the baby together, they should move in together. Jesse agreed and two weeks later she found herself outside Boston in a house she could only dream of living in.

"Jes are you okay?" John asked leaning on the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am still in shock that this is where I get to live now." She said.

John smiled and walked closer to her, pulling her into his arms. "Do you like it here?" He whispered.

"If I have you, I don't care if we live on the street." Jesse kissed him softly.

"I love you Jes and you will never have to live anywhere but with me." John kissed her back.

"Now we have this little thing of dinner to worry about." Jesse said. "How about you go watch some football and I will get it ready."

John smiled. "I knew there was a reason that I love you." He ran into the living room plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV.

Jesse turned her attention to the cupboards. Digging through them she found everything she needed to make lasagna. About twenty minutes later she walked into the living room and found John heavily into the game on the TV. She sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder. John put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"What are you making?" He asked not turning from the TV.

"Lasagna." She answered yawing.

"It smells great." John looked as Jesse who was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Have you talked to a doctor yet?" He asked trying to keep her awake.

"Mmm," was all her got from her.

John smiled as he laid her into his lap and finished watching the game. From time to time he would look down at the beauty sleeping in his lap. John didn't know how he would ever live with out her if she ever left him. Even though the baby was not his, he knew that it was a blessing for them and it would only make them stronger.

* * *

__

Two weeks later.......

Jesse walked into catering for the last time. After tonight they decided that it would be best if Jesse stayed at home until after the baby is born. Jesse was starting to get more tired and she couldn't stand up for long periods of time. Jesse found John and sat next to him.

"Hey baby." he said kissing the side of her face. "How are you?"

"Tired." she said.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, I just need to rest for a minute." Jesse laid her head on the table.

"Do you want me to take you to the hotel?" he asked rubbing her back.

"No, I will okay." she sat back up and smiled.

"Alright baby, if you are sure." John lightly kissed her.

"I have to pee though." Jesse got up and ran out of the room.

John laughed and went back to eating his plate of food.

Jesse ran into the bathroom. She held back a scream as she started to pee. _ Not again. Please not again._ About three minutes later she started to wipe and she started to cry. Getting up she looked in the toilet and saw nothing but a lot of blood.

* * *

__

That's it for this chapter. I know that it's short and I am sorry. PLEASE tell me what you think so far. On a personal note my roommate is going to find out what her baby is this week so wish her luck!!


	13. Chapter 13

"Ms. Taylor I understand that you had a miscarriage two days ago?" the doctor asked Jesse.

"Yes sir." Jesse answered holding John's hand for support.

When Jesse didn't come out of the bathroom for over an hour John came looking for her. He found her sitting on the bathroom floor next to the toilet, which she didn't flush yet. After seeing that Jesse had no choice but to tell John what happened. He insisted that they come to the doctor to make sure that everything was okay. Jesse didn't tell him that she knew that she had miscarried because it wasn't the first time it happened.

"I also see that it wasn't the first time?" the doctor asked to a shocked John.

Jesse hung her head. "No sir it wasn't." she answered.

"Alright, well I will have to check you out to make sure everything is okay. If you will undress and put on the gown I will be back in a few minutes." The doctor walked out of the room.

John stood and started pacing the room. "You've had a miscarriage before?" he asked not looking at her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Jesse sat there looking at the floor. "I'm sorry and I should have told you. But it was so long ago and I didn't think it was that important."

John stopped and stood in front of her. "It's important to me. Tell me what happened"

"I got pregnant when I was with Mark. It was the last time that we were really together before he proposed. I never told him and two and a half months later I didn't have to because I miscarried. John please don't be mad at me."

John started walking around again. "I have to go outside and get some fresh air. Come back to the car when you are done." John said walking out.

He didn't know what else to do right now. He never thought in a million years that she would have gotten pregnant twice with Mark. For some reason he had him feel less like a man when he couldn't get her that way. What bothered him more was the fact that she didn't tell him. Maybe she didn't think that it was important, but it sure was to him.

Over the last month they have gotten so close. They would talk every night before they went to bed and he thought he knew almost everything about her. She sure as hell knew everything about him. _But she lied to me._ Was all that kept running through his mind. Shouldn't he be upset with her? But the truth was he wasn't. In a way he was relieved that she had miscarried because it gave them to have a chance to have their own baby. Now he wasn't so sure if it was the right thing. Maybe she can't have children and that's why she can't carry one over two months. John shook his head and walked to the car.

He reached into the glove box and pulled out a small ring box. Sighing he opened the box and looked at the engagement ring he bought her. John was going to propose the night all this happened. He knew that he might be jumping the gun by asking her to marry him, but he was one hundred percent positive that she would say yes. They were in love and Jesse admitted that she was never in love with anyone before. John knew that they were meant to be together and he didn't want to waste anymore time. Now all he had to do was wait for the perfect time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

One week later…………

John walked into the house after coming home from the road. He was lucky that he had the whole week off because he was going to propose to her tonight and he wanted time to spend with her. He had everything planned out. He was going to send her to the store for something and then set up a whole romantic setting in the living room. It was going to be perfect.

"Jesse!" he yelled setting his stuff in the living room. When he didn't hear anything he thought that she might be sleeping so he walked up to the bedroom.

Opening the door he saw that she was not in there, but there was a note on the bed. John didn't have to read it to know what it already said. He walked over to the note and picked it up. Taking a deep breath he opened it and read it aloud.

_Dear John,_

_ You have no idea how sorry I am about everything. I know that you are upset that I never told you about my other miscarriage and you have no idea how hard that was for me. I have decided that you deserve better and that is why I am leaving. By the time that you read this I will already be on a plane back home. Please don't come looking for me I know that this is the best thing for the both of us. You need someone who will love you in the ways that you should be loved and not some broke shell of a person. Remember that I will love you always. It we are meant to be together then we will find our way back to each other, but don't wait for me as I am moving on. Please forgive me John. I love you._

_Jesse._

John rolled the paper into a ball and threw it across the room as two tears fell from his eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_I hope that you liked the chapter. In this one I wanted it to focus more on John then Jesse. In the next you will find out more about the real reason Jesse left and if John is going to do anything about it. Please review and tell me what you think._


	14. Chapter 14

_Two months later…_

Jesse walked through downtown St. Louis where she was staying with Randy. He was the only person that she thought she could go to after leaving John. Jesse knew that it was the wrong thing to do, by leaving him, but she didn't see any other way around it. Things were going down hill from the time that she cheated on him and she didn't want to wait until he finally left her. Randy understood her desire not to see John and that's why he has kept where she is a secret. Randy was understanding and he hasn't pushed her into anything, but she agreed to go on the road with him tomorrow even though she didn't want to.

As she walked passed a small coffee shop her cell started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Randy. "Hey." She answered.

"Jes, you can't come home right now!" Randy hissed in her ear.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"John just came up the drive way. I have no idea why he is here, but I don't want you to come back while he is here. I will try to get rid of him and call you when he leaves. Just stay out of sight."

"Okay." She said then hung up the phone.

_What is he doing here?_ She thought. _Why would he just come to St. Louis for no reason at all? I know he and Randy are friends, but this is just not like John. Well since I can't go home, I will just go that coffee shop I saw back there._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"John I already told you. I don't know where she is." Randy said for the millionth time since he let John into the house. "Don't you think that I would tell you if I knew?"

John looked at his friend. "Right now I don't know what to think or believe. All I know is that the only woman that I have ever loved left me two months ago and none of her friend seems to know where she is. Please tell me if you know where she is." John pleaded as he sank onto the couch.

Randy looked at him and his heart went out to John. "Why don't you just move on? I mean there have to be a ton of girls that want to get with you." He asked as he sat next to John.

"That's just it. Ever since I met Jesse I haven't wanted any other girl. She has become everything to me. If she only knew how much I miss her and I just want to know if she is okay." John put his head in his hands.

Randy sighed. "I am going to get the hell beat out of me if I tell you this." He said softly.

"Tell me what?" John looked up at him now.

"She has been living here for the last two months. I'm sorry man she made me promise not to tell you."

John stood and started pacing. "Well where is she now?"

"In town shopping. She is coming on the road with me tomorrow. John please don't tell her that I said anything to you."

"Have you been sleeping with her?" John asked as it just popped into his head.

"I wish. She doesn't want me. She loves you man and I hope you can work everything out."

"I have to go find her." John said heading out the door. He didn't bother to shut it as she headed to his car. _She's been here the whole time?_ He asked himself. John started the car and headed for downtown. He knew that is might be his only chance to see her and set things straight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Jesse hung up with Randy after he told her that it was okay to come home. The only problem was that her car was on the other side of town. Jesse paid for her coffee and walked out onto the street. She got no farther than two feet when she saw John heading for her. _Damn it, _she thought. What was she doing here? Maybe if she just ignored him, he wouldn't see her.

"Jesse!" he yelled to her.

_So much for that. _She thought. She stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. _Damn he looks so good. _"I don't want to talk to you." She said as she came up to her.

"That's too bad because you are going to listen to me or I won't leave you alone." He said firmly. Jesse huffed and shook her head telling him to go on. "Do you know what you have put me through? I mean really do you?"

"Believe it or not, my decision to leave was not made on you."

"It should have had something to do with me. Jesse I love you so much and I don't want any other girl. Don't you know how much you mean to me? I was going to ask you to marry me that night you left."

"I never asked for that. John I just wanted time to get over losing my second child. You were there too much for me. I am not used to that and I need to be on my own. I never wanted to trap you into guilt."

John pulled her close to him. "Baby, you never trapped me into anything. Please come back to me."

Jesse pushed him away. "John I can't. I am going on the road with Randy. This is what I need right now. We just weren't meant to be together. Please understand." Jesse said as she gave him one last kiss on the cheek and walked out of his life once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Okay so that chapter kind of blew. I just have no inspiration right now. I hope to find it soon and write more. Please tell me what you thought and where you might like the story to go._


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright I am finally back with the story. I have not had access to the internet so I have not be able to update. I have however been working on the story so here you go..**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jesse relaxed into her seat on the airplane. She was with Randy and they were headed over to Canada for a Pay-Per-View. It's been two months since she last saw John on the streets of St. Louis. It's been strange but she has gotten used to the loneliness of it all. Jesse was sure that everything was going to change because this PPV was a joint one and he was going to be there.

"It's going to be okay." Randy smiled next to her. He knew by now that she hated flying.

"I know. Can you do me a favor when we get there?"

"I'll make sure that John is no where near you. I'll be your bodyguard." Randy smiled. "Although you know that I think it's a bad idea."

Jesse sighed. "I know, but I just can't see him. Randy, you know that I want to be with him, but it's too difficult. Especially now that I now he was going to propose to me."

Randy looked at her shocked. "Who told you that?"

"I have my source and she said that he has kept the ring incase we ever get back together." Jesse sighed.

"Ah, it must be Kelly."

"How did you know?" Jesse asked a little shocked.

Randy laughed. "Because she is going out with Charlie who is John's best friend on the show. So how long have you known?"

"The day after I left him. I didn't know that he kept the ring until three days ago. Randy what am I going to do? I mean this is why I set up the rules and then he had to go and break them."

Randy put his arm around her shoulders giving her a side-ways hug. "Have you ever heard the expression 'Love knows no boundaries'? I think it applies here." He paused and took in a deep breath. "Rach, I have to tell you something. I have talked to John since he came to the house and that man is so in love with you, there is no way that he is going to be seeing anyone anytime soon. I mean all the boy does is talk about you."

Jesse closed her eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know all the facts before you make a decision that affects both of you lives." Randy pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "You know that I love you right?"

"Yeah." Jesse laid her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Okay then you know that I want nothing but the best for you and I think that maybe John is the best."

"I know, let's drop the whole thing okay? I don't want drama before we get there."

"Alright sweetie." Randy laid his head on top of hers and soon she was asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John rubbed his head as he sat in the locker room. Tonight was going to be the biggest one of his life and he had no one to share it with. Earlier, he saw Jesse walk in with Randy, arm in arm, and she looked so happy. He didn't know what was going on between them, but he wasn't sure that he really wanted to find out either.

Over the past two months John has come to terms that he and Jesse will never be together again. He decided that he was going to give her the engagement ring, he bought so that she would know that he was letting her go. It's going to be the hardest thing that he has ever had to do, but he needed to move on.

"Yo, dawg what's up?" Randy mocked John as he walked in.

"Yeah man." John stood and slapped hands with him. "What's going on?"

"I asked you first."

"Just thinking. Why aren't you with Jesse?"

"Don't be like that man. There is nothing going on and you know it. She's just as confused as you are. Just give her time."

John shook his head and sat down again. "I am tired of giving her time. There is never going to be a relationship between us and I accept that. I am going to give her the ring so that she knows that."

"Don't give up on her man."

There was a knock on the door. John stood and walked to it opening the door to see Jesse standing on the other side. "Hi." Was all he could think to say.

"Can I talk to you?" She asked softly.

"Of course." He stepped aside to let her in.

Jesse gave one look at Randy and he quickly left the room. She turned to look at John. This was going to be hard.

"John, I-"

"No, let me say something first please." John stopped her.

"Okay."

John walked to his bag and pulled out a small velvet box. "I know that there is never going to be another chance for us to be together." he said before looking back at her. "I wanted you to have this." John turned back to Jesse. "I bought it the night you left and I have no idea why I kept it." He walked toward her. "Maybe I had hope that you would come back to me." John took her hand and placed the box in it. "I am giving this to you because I accept that there is no chance and I need to move on." John paused as he looked at her confused face. "I'm letting you go."


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is another chapter. I hope you all like it. Please read and review and let me know how I am doing.**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Jesse sat in the back of the catering room with her head in her hands. She sobbed softly for ten minutes before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Charlie standing in front of her. Jesse stood up and wrapped her arms about him.

"What's wrong?" he asked stroking her hair.

"John doesn't want me anymore. I came to tell him I was sorry and that I wanted to be with him and he told me that he needs to move on. I thought he loved me." she sobbed.

"Oh honey." Charlie sat her down again, but held onto her. 'I'm sure he didn't mean it. It's been hard for everyone."

Jesse pulled away. ''He gave me this.'' She reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring box. ''He said that he was letting me go. How am I supposed to take that?''

Charlie sighed. ''Jesse I think I should tell you something. Last week after the show John had a breakdown. He got so wasted he was sent to the hospital to have his stomach pumped. Vince told him that he needed to straighten up or he would be fired.''

''Why would he do that?'' Jesse asked shocked. It wasn't like John to drink that much.

''You know that John and I are very close right? I mean as close as two straight guys can be.''

''Yeah.''

''He told me that he couldnt live with the thought that you weren't coming back to him. He just wanted to get drunk to get you off his mind. I got him to tell me a little more and I found out the real reason.'' Charlie paused. ''He blames himself for you being unhappy. He blames himself for you losing your baby and for making you run to Mark in the first place. He is so in love with you and he couldn't live with knowing that he made you unhappy. He wanted to drink the pain away. I think that's why he is trying to push you away now, he wants you to be happy.''

Jesse started crying again. ''Great now I am making him unhappy. Why the hell is this happening to us?'' Jesse stood and started walking away. She couldn't take this anymore. Things had to change and she had to show John how much she really wanted him back. She had to make him know that he didn't make her unhappy, he was the only man to ever make her happy.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

John sat on the edge of his bed looking at the open beer in his hand. He hasn't taken a drink he just sat there looking at it. He wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. He had already been warned about drinking, but all he wanted was to forget about her and the way she made him feel.

John got up and threw the bottle in the trashcan. He wouldn't risk his job for temporary relief of his hurting. Just the look on Jesse's face when he told her that he was moving on will haunt him forever. He couldn't look at her anymore so he just left her standing there with tears forming in her eyes. That would be the last time that he hurt her, because he was planning on dropping out of her life. He couldn't hurt her anymore.

There was a sudden rapid knock on his door. John stood and answered the door. ''I don't want to see you.'' he spoke.

''That's too bad because I am not leaving until we work this out.'' Jesse said pushing him back into the room and closing the door.

''Jesse please just leave me alone.''

Jesse stood with her hands on her hips looking at him. ''I know about last week John and I want to talk about it.''

John looked at her. ''Who told you?''

''It doesn't matter. What matters is you almost died over me and I want to know why. Don't you play games with me either.''

''Jesse, what do you want from me? I said that I was letting you go because that's what you wanted.''

Jesse smiled and walked up to John. ''Is that what I wanted?''

John gulped. She was standing so close to him. ''Yeah.''

Jesse noticed that John was standing in front of the bed. She grinned as she pushed him backward making him fall on the bed. Then she straddled his hips pinning him to the bed. ''Then I guess you knew that I wanted this.'' She said as she leaned down and gave him a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

John knew that this was wrong. Neither of them was thinking right. It took all of his willpower to push her off of him.

"Jesse, I said that I can't do this." John stood up off the bed. "We can't keep doing this little dance."

"What are you talking about? John two months ago you told me that you wanted me and now you don't." Jesse paused as something popped into her head. "Are you seeing someone else?"

"No," John shook his head. "How can I when you are the only girl that I want." He walked over to her. "Jesse we need to talk about our relationship or there lack of."

Jesse shook her head and sat on the edge of the bed. "I guess it was stupid of me to come here, you tried to politely end things at the arena. I'm sorry John."

"Jes, why do you have to do this?" John walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. "I just want to talk. People in a relationship do that all the time. It doesn't mean that I want to end things."

"John, what I am supposed to think? You told me that you were letting me go and then you won't even kiss me back. I know I screwed things up by leaving you and you don't know how sorry I am because of that. Can't we just go back to the way things were?"

"No." John answered simply. "You were right about something you said. After what happened with Mark I didn't trust you anymore." Jesse looked away. "I was still going to propose to you because I knew that you are meant to be with me. I've known it from the day I met you." John paused. "I think that you leaving was what we really needed. I've come to terms that you aren't going to be there when I get home and that I am not going to wake up next to you anymore. Jesse you made that decision to leave all on your own without thinking how it would affect me."

Jesse nodded and stood. "I understand." She headed toward the door. "Maybe you can call me sometime and we'll hang out."

John watched as the only women he ever loved walked out the door and out of his life again. He kicked himself in the ass for letting her leave, but he was certain that it was the right thing to do. He felt a little closure by this encounter, but there were a lot of things that he still wanted to tell her. John wanted her to know that he was always going to love her and that he hoped they could work out in the future. John knew that they both had to do a little more growing up before they could be in that kind of relationship.

John laid on the bed thinking about what he was going to do now that things really were over between him and Jesse. The whole time she was gone somewhere deep down he knew that she would come back to him. Now that she had come back to him, he wasn't sure if he was ready to have her again. There was so many problems that they needed to work through and he wasn't sure if he could do that right now.

John closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. About thirty minutes later his cell phone went off. Groaning he picked it up and looked at who was calling him.

"I don't want to hear it Hass." he said.

"John, you have to get to the hospital right now."

John sat up. "What's wrong, who's hurt?"

"Look, Jesse called me and she was crying and I heard her scream and there was a loud noise and the phone went dead." John was too shocked to speak. "John they don't know if she is going to make it through the night."

John grabbed his keys and ran out the door not bothering to close it.

* * *

I decided that something big had to happen now. I hope that you liked this chapter. I will be going home for Christmas so I don't know if there will be another chapter before then. Please let me know what you think.


	18. LAST CHAPTER

**I have decided that this will be the last chapter. Reviews have died and well I am kinda getting a little bored with the story. I know that's horrible to say, but it's true. Okay so enough of my blabbing and onto the story.**

* * *

John sped into the parking lot of the last hospital in the city. He was so worried about Jesse he didn't even find out what hospital she was in. John parked the car and ran into the building. He saw Charlie standing there waiting for him.

"Where is she?" John asked.

"She's in ICU. John I am really scared she won't make it. You should see her."

"When then shut the hell up and take me to see her." John demanded.

Charlie nodded and quickly took her upstairs. After turning down three hallways they finally reached ICU. Charlie pointed to where Jesse's room was and then he went to go find the doctor so he could talk to John.

John took in a deep breath as he walked over to where the love of his life lay. Standing in the window he almost fell down when he got a look at her. There were tube running all over her body and there must be over ten machines in the small room. What made John sick was the way she looked. He could tell that she was waiting to die, as if she didn't want to live anymore. That was not like the Jesse he knew. He wanted to talk to her, to be with her, and let her know that he was there for her.

"Mr. Cena?" someone asked behind him.

John turned around and saw what must be her doctor. "Yes sir I am."

"I'm Dr. Thomas, Jesse's doctor. I have some things I have to tell you. She was involved in a head on car accident. There is a lot of internal damage and bleeding. She has broken both of her legs and three ribs. We are trying to get her stable and then we'll go in for surgery. She's wake and alert, but still very weak. I have contacted her farther and he is on his way."

"Can I see her please?"

"Of course, but not for too long."

"Thank you." John walked into the room.

Jesse looked over at him as he entered and smiled. "Hi." was all she said.

John tried to keep his composure as he walked over to her and sat in the chair next to her. Her face was covered in scraps and bruises. She didn't look like herself.

"Hi baby." was all John could think of to say.

"John, I have a few things to tell you before I die."

"Jesse stop you are not going to leave me." John said.

"Just listen to me please." Jesse paused. "I want you to know that I love you and I am sorry for anything that I've done."

John took her hand. "Jesse, I've sorry for hurting you tonight. If I wasn't such a prick you wouldn't be here right now, you have been in my arms." John let a tear slip. "Jesse you have to fight, you can't leave me."

"I love you John, but I'm broken and I can't go on. I want you to know that you showed me what love truly is and I love you for it. You showed me that someone can care about me and not about my past. You made my biggest dream come true. You loved me. John please live your life after I'm gone. I don't want you to hold back. I love you."

"Jesse," John started but was interrupted by a machine going off. "Jesse!" John yelled.

There were nurses and doctors that ran into the room. They moved John out of the way as they tried to bring Jesse back. It was all going in slow motion as John watched her pass away. He let more tears go as Charlie walked up to him. John knew that it was all over when the nurse turned off the heart rate machine and looked at the clock writing down the time on a piece of paper. John turned and walked out of the hospital without looking back.

It was over. Jesse was really gone from him and she was never coming back. John sat in his car for a few minutes then decided that he needed a drink.

**

* * *

**

Well that's the end of the story. I know that it's not what people wanted, but I wanted an ending that people would be shocked at. Please let me know what you thought about the whole thing. And thanks to everyone who reviewed.


End file.
